herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nova (Richard Rider)
Nova, or Richard Rider, is a hero in the Marvel Universe. Origin In his senior year of high school, Rich Rider's life was forever changed when a blast from a dying member of the Green Lantern Corps-style Nova Corps transfered his powers and uniform to Rich. Using his new powers, Rich became the superhero Nova, meeting the likes of Thor, Spider-Man, the Thing, Nick Fury, and the Defenders in his career. However, said career was cut short when he willingly gave up his powers to be with his family on Earth....or so he thought. In truth, Rich's powers were dormant, and when fellow founding New Warrior Night Thrasher threw him off a building to test this theory, Rich was back in action as a long time member of the New Warriors. Annihilation Nova briefly travels the US with the reformed New Warriors as part of a reality television show. Rider leaves the group when he is summoned to Xandar alongside the entire Nova Corps, which has been fully mobilized to respond to the Annihilation Wave, a large fleet of insectoid spaceships from the Negative Zone led by Annihilus. The wave decimates Xandar and the corps in a surprise attack. As the only surviving centurion, Rider makes contact with the Xandarian Worldmind, a living supercomputer that regulates the Nova Force and is caretaker of the entire database of Xandarian civilization. The Worldmind uploads itself and the entire Nova Force into Rider, greatly enhancing his abilities.During the Annihilation War, Rider takes command of the United Front, a loose collaboration of soldiers of various races. In a nearly year-long campaign, Rider resists the Wave's advance across the galaxy until the United Front suffers a swift defeat. He leads a small team into the Wave's conquered territory and eventually engages Annihilus in personal combat, killing him. After the Annihilation War, Rider returns to Earth to rest. Angry that his pleas for help in the Annihilation War were ignored by Earth's superheroes because of a Civil War, after a dramatic meeting with former New Warrios member, and Rider's friend, Penance and feeling out of place on Earth, Rider returns to space. Post-Annihilation and War of Kings Powers Early career *Super Strength *Invulnerability *Faster than Sound Flight Later career * Energy Projection and Absorption *Gravimetric Energy Manipulation *Wormhole Generation Marvel's Disk Wars: The Avengers He comes off as a normal university student...trying to challenge Hikaru in math and p.e. With him catching a glimpse of Hikaru talking with Thor, he later-on appears at the Avengers base. Showing his true form as Nova. This motivated him in wanting to be another cast member of Akira's team. He later becomes Hikaru's 2nd D-fighter. Video Games Disney INFINITY Nova appears in the Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Ultimate Spider-Man Play-set by protecting New York from Green Goblin and Venom's symbiote forces. Nova is also playable in the Avengers and Guardian playsets if you collect all his crossover coins. Gallery nova classic.jpg|Nova in the 70's nova man.jpg|Nova's costumes throughout the years nova prime.jpg for nova corps.jpg|FOR NOVA CORPS! nova and gamora.jpg|Nova and Gamora nova and starlord.jpg|Nova and Star-Lord new warriors nova.jpg|Nova and the New Warriors nova origins.jpg nova modern marvel.jpg|Nova and the modern generation of heroes. Videos Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Teenagers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Super Hero Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Last of Kind Category:Leaders Category:The Messiah Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Evil exterminators Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Protectors Category:One-Man Army Category:Elementals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Outright Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Successful Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Universal Protection Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Hope Bringer Category:Martyr Category:Archenemy Category:Posthumous Category:Lethal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Adventurers Category:Officials Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Egalitarian Category:Tragic Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Revived Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Role Models Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Law Enforcers Category:Knights Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Heartbroken Category:Lego Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Scapegoat